The Child
by Dr. Smith's Granddaughter
Summary: It has nothing to do with ChibiUsa and everything to do with my being a twisted child, and coincidentally, terrible at summaries. I reclassified this as humour, because even I'm laughing at how bad it is.


"The Child"  
Story by A.E. Alexander  
Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Written up in the year 1997.  
_I apologize in advance for the terrible writing skills, for any plot holes, time jumps, and confusion, but I can promise a semi-decent plot complete with an actual ending. See profile for further explanation. Contains bizarre situations, scenes sexual in nature, and cursing. Typed as written, save for minor (very minor) editing. Spelling corrected. Used character names from the English printing of the comics. Reviews welcome. Flames will only make me laugh, because it's probably true (keep in mind I was all of maybe thirteen when I wrote this)._

* * *

Bunny sat up in bed in the late hours cradling her stomach. She was only a few hours pregnant, but not by normal means. Earlier that day she had been abducted by Queen Beryl and her henchmen from the Dark Kingdom. They needed her to have a child, a child that with the right conditions would be extremely powerful. It would be a child with no soul.

Their way of artificial insemination she found barbaric and painful. She had been forced to hold hands with Prince Endymion while an extremely sharp sword was place between their bound palms. A strange doctor silt their skin at the same time, but no blood fell. All the blood that was needed to create the child was absorbed into her. It was to stay in her until the child's development was at a year. But thanks to some power given from the Doctor she would carry the child for a week, or so he thought.

This child was pure evil and more wicked than any other force known. It had become wise to the Doctor's ways of monitoring its growth and had tricked the man. Bunny could feel the child doing flips and kicking her, but when the Doctor came around it pretended to lay dormant. She knew the baby wished to stay in her long enough that she died when the time came to remove it by teleportation. The baby would come within two days. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

She glanced over at the young man asleep beside her. For some unknown reason Queen Beryl wanted her to sleep in Endymion's bed beside him. To keep an eye on her, she guessed. It frightened her to think that the child she carried was Darien's and all too soon would their baby try to kill her, which worried her because she didn't know how the baby was planning to do it. Finally deciding to get some sleep she curled back under the dark blue satin covers. Even though she was warm and comfortable, the sheets felt like poison on her skin and her soul felt cold.

Unaware that Endymion had awaken, his cold, deep and yet somewhat comforting voice startled her.

"Will you ever sleep?"

He sat up, and leaning on his left arm, looked at her. His stare was empty except for the anonymous flash of kindness in his midnight blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help the feeling that this child wants me dead, and it's developing faster than you think.

"That's not true," he said, throwing his head back on his pillow. "The Doctor said a week, you're due in seven days, the baby is dormant.

"It is not, feel."

She now had a worried look on her face and her tone held fear. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her slightly round abdomen. His eyes went wide with shock when he felt a sharp kick. He sat straight up and looked at her, never removing his hand.

"This child is active, but how? It was only conceived this night."

"Do you think Kunzite sabotaged this somehow?

"Kunzite, that bleach blonde twit? No, he's too dumb to mess up anything on purpose."

"I take it you two don't get along."

"Don't concern yourself with him. Are you in any discomfort?"

"No."

"Then go back to sleep. I will alert the Doctor in the morning."

He put his back to her, choosing to ignore the tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. When he woke the next morning Bunny was sleeping heavily at the other end of the bed. He could distinctly see she was getting bigger faster than expected. He stood over her for a few minutes, she looked as if nothing was wrong. Her knee length blonde hair looked like spun gold and her features were relaxed to a point where she could have been straight out of a painting, but he knew she wanted to leave and go back to her friends badly. He left her side and went to go talk to the Doctor.

Bunny spent the whole day looking out a balcony window into nothingness. She wore a maroon velvet dress with gold lace around the collar and sleeves. Though she looked lovely, she didn't feel it. She could feel the child pushing, wanting out.

"Hello Darien," she said when the bedroom doors opened.

"Princess," she replied.

"It's getting worse, this little girl means harm."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"It's a feeling I've been having, and that this child is coming today."

"You don't know that. I spoke to the Doctor, he doesn't know either."

"The who's to say I'm," Bunny stopped short, falling to the floor.

She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. Soon all she was aware of was that someone held her, then set her on a table. Tears flowed freely now from her eyes as the pain the child brought grew.

"What's her condition, Doctor?"

"She's in great pain. This has never happened before, I don't understand how the child could be due now."

"You're going to teleport the baby out?"

"I have no choice, we will lose them both if I don't."

The Doctor put a strange machine over Bunny's stomach and pressed a button. She let out a blood boiling scream so terrible it could make a man go deaf. Without realising it Endymion grabbed her right hand and held it tightly. Bunny looked up at him with a glossy look in her blue eyes. Drawing one deep breath she passed out, going limp on the table.

"The child is dead, my Prince, it was too soon."

"Tell me, Doctor, was it a girl?"

"Yes, it was, but how did you know?"

"She told me. The Queen will not like this."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "she won't. Might I suggest you and the Princess try again?"

Bunny woke in Endymion's bedchamber neatly placed into bed. She felt sick and ached all over. Though the child had been teleported out, to her it felt like a bomb went off in her. Now there was something else, somehow she didn't feel alone.

"I'm pregnant again, aren't I?"

Endymion stepped quietly from the shadows.

"The blood transfer took place over five hours ago, you've been out cold."

"And the baby girl?"

"Dead."

"I feel weaker this time."

"You're carrying twins."

"I don't think I have the energy to support them and myself, not here." She said quietly.

He couldn't help but agree with the sickly princess laying in his bed, already her skin refused to return to its normal delicate shade of pink and her hair was dull. As he watched her slip back into sleep he feared she would have another miscarriage because they didn't wait. He knew that he might have to abort this pregnancy in order to save her and try again if her health slipped any further. It was late, so all he could do for now was sleep.

When Bunny managed to open her eyes the next day she was surprised to find Darien still asleep. Sitting up slowly, still a bit sore, she lowered her feet to the floor. Upon trying to stand her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor. Finding she didn't have the strength to lift herself she called out Darien's name several times hoping to wake him. It was her pitifully calling out Endymion at the last that woke him.

His eyes snapped open and looked around. He was slightly amazed when he found Bunny in a heap on the floor.

"What have you done now?" He asked, rising to scoop her up in his arms and place her back in the bed.

"I was feeling better so I tried to get up and found that I couldn't even stand up."

"You need to be more careful. You could seriously injure yourself and the children," he said sitting next to her.

"I keep getting weaker. I'm not going to die am I?"

Bringing her thin hands to her mouth she began to cry. Shaking his head Endymion wondered why Queen Beryl had to have this princess to bear his child. Sure she was an all right fighter when push came to shove, but she still carried on like a baby none the less.

"You aren't going to die, I won't allow it."

"What do you mean you won't allow it? You can't stop someone from dying."

"In this case I can. If the pregnancy is aborted it will give you the time you need to recover, if you carry to term and you continue to get worse you won't live past the birth."

Bunny was terrified, huge streams of tears could be seen running down her cheeks. He frowned.

"Stop crying. I already decided to terminate."

"But won't that get you in trouble with Beryl?"

"It might, but I would just tell her that all you need is rest away from here, then both you and a child would survive."

"Away from here, you mean you would take me home?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

Her spirit sank. Endymion looked at her. She seemed very pale all of a sudden and her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"I'm cold," she said, her voice barely reaching his ears. "Why is it so cold?"

He touched her hand, then arm, she felt like ice. He watched in horror as her eyes slowly closed, her breath becoming faint. He grabbed her and shook her lightly trying to wake her.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. When she didn't respond he tired again with a little more force. "Open your eyes! Princess Serenity can you hear me? Shit."

He ran out of the room in a hurry to alert the Doctor. Her condition would remain for two more days, she and the children growing weaker and slipping away with every breath. Somehow it disturbed Endymion to watch as his unborn children and their mother die, he never thought to love or care for any of them, he was following his Queen's orders.

"Enough. Doctor, abort the pregnancy."

"But the Queen will be furious!"

"She will be angrier if we ultimately fail her, now do as I say." His tone was harsh and unforgiving.

The Doctor sighed, pouring over the monitoring device. "It's just as well, they are stillborn."

Two hours later saw Endymion checking Bunny into an out of the way English bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere where she could be watched. Still unconscious, he put her to bed, stopping to run his long fingers through her hair, arraigning it so it best complimented her features. She would wake up without knowledge of anything, her parents, her friends, nothing. She would believe it to all be a dream, a dream without a real end, and that she was here to get well. She would remember only when she was to be taken back, no sooner than that. Leaning down, he was centimeters away from kissing her when he caught himself.

_What am I doing_, he thought with disgust. He pulled back and placed one of his black roses in her hands, the moment it touched her skin it turned a bright, healthy red. It seemed to glow like a jewel in the moonlit room. She looked like a porcelain angel the way the light hit her.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

With that he jumped out the window and vanished. Faintly hearing his voice Bunny opened her eyes.

"Darien?" She asked out loud, not really sure why, the name disappearing from her mind seconds later. "Must have been a dream," she mumbled.

Realizing she held something, she brought her hand up to see the red rose. With a smile she placed the rose by her bed and went back to sleep dreaming of fairytale princes and their ladies.

Two weeks later, happily oblivious of everything during her stay at the English cottage she remembered, in the dead of night she woke and remembered. She remembered who she was, that she had been kidnaped and taken to the Dark Kingdom, the pregnancies, and the way Darien treated her. Slowly looking around her room she saw it. It hid in the shadows too much to see if it was male or female, but it wasn't human, the sudden stillness and cold air told her that. Fear clutched in her chest, she knew where it was from and why it was here.

"I'm not going back," she said, her voice quavering. She really wished she had her brooch right now, it might have helped her escape.

"Oh, but you must Princess, you have no choice, Queen Beryl commands it."

The creature's voice was as cold as death and spoke like a snake. It came out of the shadows, no face was visible, only a voice could be heard. A gasp caught in her throat finally escaped.

"You will come now," the thing hissed.

It moved its hand and a portal flashed open. The grey and black swirls of dark energy was overwhelming. Every breath held a silent tear as she floated up out of her bed, by no will of her own, into the moving mass followed by the creature.

She suddenly found herself standing in a very familiar room and started to cry. Her cries were silenced when she saw Darien sitting back in a chair, handsome as ever, but evil still running through his veins. The Doctor stood behind a table in front of the Prince, another chair was across from them.

"Sit," the creature ordered, pointing an eight inch finger at the chair.

She stumbled a bit, embarrassed to be in her nightgown, but it really was the least of her worries. Sitting down she glanced around, noting her position. Preoccupied with her surroundings, she didn't notice Endymion pick up her hand.

"Okay, let's get this started," the Doctor said.

Bunny turned her head to see the Doctor cleaning a 14" blade off. She shook her head, becoming ever so frightened and tried to pull her hand out of the Prince's grip, but found the more she pulled the tighter he held. Finally giving in she squeezed his hand back just as he loosed his so the Doctor could slide the sword between them. She was nervous, though there wasn't a lot of pressure it still slightly severed their skin. If Endymion was scared or worried about going through this pain a third time he didn't show it.

From somewhere inside of her she felt a rush of insane energy, when the blade started to cut their hands she gripped tightly. She held him so tight that he cried out in pain, drops of blood falling away from their joined hands.

"What are you doing?" Endymion quietly barked, obviously trying to ignore the pain.

"Playing hard ball. I'm making sure you feel this."

Her harsh tone surprised him and made him angry. Was she crazy?

"Fine, we'll play." He smiled and squeezed hard, tears fell from Bunny's eyes though her face remained firm.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you," the Doctor screamed, "you will cut your hand in half!"

Bunny smiled at the Doctor, an idea brewing in her head. Letting go of Endymion's hand before the process was complete caused a steady steam of their blood to hit the table. Long, thin, and deep slits could be seen in their palms.

Ignoring her own wound, Bunny picked up Endymion's hand and brought it to her mouth. Her lips brushed his palm, turning them red. Driving her tongue into the cut she opened it even further. She could hear his breathing getting heavier and shorter, pain, anger, or pleasure, she couldn't tell. She kissed at it one more time, running her tongue and lips over his hand, pulling on his skin with her teeth. He let out a gasp of pain finally and glared at her with cold angry eyes, completely sure she was out of her mind. She lifted her head and read his expression with a smile.

"You don't like what I did, then punish me, I dare you," she said coldly.

As she lay in Endymion's bed that night she cried freely. At the time he was nowhere to be found, and she was glad of it. She probably played herself right into a game of his and left herself vulnerable. After sometime she became aware of a pair of eyes watching her.

"Stop crying, you brought the pain upon yourself."

"You hit me, hard," she sobbed. "I didn't have a choice."

Endymion stepped out of the darkness and slid into the bed.

"You had made your choice, so I chose to knock sense into you. Now sleep."

Bringing the dark sheets up to her chin she did her best to stop crying, but it proved useless. Aggravated because her crying was making it impossible to sleep, Endymion sat up and glared at her.

"Is there any way to shut you up?"

"I want to go home," she bawled, "I don't want to have your baby."

Pulling herself into a seating position, she turned her tears stained face towards him hoping he would relent, but ended up with her face centimeters away from his. His eyes were dark, cruel, and something else she had only seen glimpses of.

"Oh, God," she breathed, trembling.

"He can't help you here."

He pressed against her lips with a closed mouth, lingering over how soft they were. Letting up he brought his hand to the side of her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Moving in again he gave her three quick, gentle kisses. On the fourth kiss he held firm and abruptly pushed his tongue into her mouth. Bunny let out a surprised shriek, letting him in further. Feeling his tongue against hers brought her to her senses and she tried to push him away, but a quick movement from his hand held her still. His lips opening and closing over hers roughly was beginning to scare her. She finally managed to push him away when he shifted, trying to pin her beneath him. She brought her hand to her mouth, breathing hard. In a quick attempt to slap him, he caught her hand and threw her to the bed, pressing himself to her.

"Don't, Darien, don't, please," she begged.

"Do what?" He asked, trailing possessive kisses down her neck.

"Anything!" She squeaked in alarm, as he rocked his hips into hers.

He stopped, moving off her slightly.

"What's wrong, don't like what I did?" He mocked.

Eyes wide with terror, Bunny shook her head as hard as she could. Endymion smiled at her with a hint of humor in his eyes, she could feel his hand moving up her leg underneath her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

"Nothing of consequence."

"W- what?" She stammered.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered in her ear.

Bunny nearly screamed, her body stiffened as Endymion's hand found its target and his fingers found theirs. Her breath became short and frightened. She could feel his fingers moving in her, pushing her, pulling her, touching her where he shouldn't be. She looked at him, still laying partially on her, and caught his eye. He was laughing at her. He went to meet her lips and she started to cry.

"Now, now, don't start, or I might be tempted to hit you again."

"You are sick!"

"Maybe so, but this feels better than getting hit, doesn't it?"

To prove his point he rocked his hand against her and tickled.

"See," he said kindly, "now don't tell me that hurt."

"Let me go, please," she hiccuped.

Tears fell from her eyes as their lips met again. This time Bunny found herself making the first move in Endymion's little game by kissing him back as hard as she could. Removing his hand from within her, he guided a hand of hers to close around him and gently press and pull until she was going about the motion on her own.

_This is wrong, _she told herself silently, _what am I doing!_

She pushed him totally off her and wiped away her tears. He seemed a bit stunned, but after what she let him do who could blame him.

"No more, I fell dirty."

"So, no more what?"

"No more everything! No kissing, no sexual advances, nothing!"

"Fine by me. I think you learned your lesson and had fun learning it."

He slid back over to his side of the bed to sleep, leaving Bunny laying there wondering how exactly this night happened. For some unknown reason she reached over to take Endymion's hand, and the second her fingers clasped his she was surprised to feel him squeeze back.

* * *

_And now, if I can get over being embarrassed, I'll post the rest. My little sister used to be crazy about this story, and to this day I don't understand why. I truly am posting out of curiosity, hoping you gentle readers hold an answer. _


End file.
